


Keep Yourself Alive

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Look at them go!, M/M, look at my boys!, look y'all!, they're in a band!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Steve, Soda, Jason, and Jax are all in a band together. They're gonna make it big one day.
Relationships: Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Kudos: 5





	Keep Yourself Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaotically_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/gifts).



The guitar felt familiar under my fingers, holding down the strings against the frets and strumming to check if it was in tune. The sound was incredible. It made my fingers itch to play more. We were at band practice, though, and we had to get through at least one song. 

"As much as I would just love to play by ourselves, we have a show in two days, and we can't miss it." Their singer, Jason, said. He had put the band together after he lost his father to the war. The other members were Jax -bassist-, Steve -drummer-, and me, the guitarist. We've been doing good these past few weeks with show money and all, so we've been writing and covering new songs a lot. It was great, in my opinion, but stressful in Steve's. 

"What song 'r we doin'?" Jax spoke up. He was behind Steve, always at the back. 

"The new Queen song, Keep Yourself Alive. We have the sheet music on the table in the back on the right of Steve." Jason said, leaning down and fiddling with his mic stand. I had already gotten my folder of sheet music and flipped it open as Jax and Steve got theirs. I kept mine near my mic stand, and the others kept theirs on the table. I flipped through the pages, landing on the sheet music we needed, and put it up on the stand. It shouldn't be too hard. 

As they started, music filtering through the room and lifting the spirits of the men around them. They realized that the song was a little bit harder than what they were used to, but Steve loved the drum solo. Steve got more enthusiastic and energetic throughout the practice. The guitar solo made Soda feel like he was floating. Like he was free again in his youth. 

They ended the practice how they started, putting away their music, fingers, arms, and voices sore, but it was worth it. Everything about the way the music made them feel was worth it. 


End file.
